


九九一十二 43

by 421711



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/421711/pseuds/421711
Summary: 第四十三章 By吴浩宇





	九九一十二 43

行程安排里大理只分到了一天，景点多时间短，又得赶早。我这次有了教训，早早就起了床，早饭吃了行李也装好了，竟然是头几个在客栈大堂等待集合的人之一。  
按路线顺序走，我们先去了蝴蝶泉，泉其实没什么，但公园里山壁上嵌的那只大蝴蝶模型挺渗人，像大蛾子，玩出来刚好接着吃午饭，下午去了洱海，坐大游船的项目我还觉得挺有意思的，洱海明明是个湖，偏要固执地叫成海，本来就蛮有情调，大游船还真的做得像个游轮一样，开出去有模有样，下午的时间气温刚刚好，总算可以穿短袖，我一直站在甲板上吹风，真有那么点出海的意思。  
到了大理古城第一件事又是吃饭，张天乐跟我说我们越来越好笑，每天都是拉去一个景点看一两个小时，然后喂一顿饭，接着又被拉去另一个景点看一两个小时，完了又喂一顿饭，我听着觉得没什么毛病，但怎么跟监狱放风似的。  
大理跟丽江比起来，我比较喜欢大理。虽然古城都很商业化，但是大理古城的规划看起来舒服很多，方方正正的，起码让人找得明白自己在哪，街道也宽敞，看着大气一些。  
到了晚间城里淅淅沥沥地开始下小雨，饭后我举着伞在城里闲逛，丽江古城没好好走一遍，大理倒是被我走了好几个遍，我对商业化没什么意见，我觉得大理挺好。  
鞋里开始有点潮的时候我才往回走，回到客栈时张天乐还被人摁着打游戏，我跟他说了一声就先去洗澡了。刚才要出去溜达之前他本来是跟我一块的，一看下雨要回去拿伞，结果被隔壁屋的人捉去顶游戏，他们在组队开黑，其中一个别屋的突然被客栈老板找了去，好像是换房的问题，总之有一个队员的号就动不了了，他们在打排位，分分秒秒都重要，张天乐刚好那个时候路过，不由他分说必须得顶上，他就相当于被按头留在房里打游戏了，我是等了半天也没等到他出来，回去一找就见这副场景，有趣得不行。我乐得自由，正好自己打伞出去逛，难得少了张天乐在我耳边叽叽喳喳的声音。  
大理的住宿条件好一些，虽然浴室厕所还是公共的，但是房间都是两人一屋，谁和谁一屋不要紧，但我和张天乐一屋似乎是所有人默认的。  
张天乐不在，我就擅自挑了靠墙的那张床，办理入住的时候一把行李放下众人就被喊去吃饭了，到了这时候我才有机会好好打量起房间里的陈设来。  
还行，有抽纸，有空调，有台灯，有暖气片，有安全套。  
我拿起一个看了看，包装透着廉价，感觉是动不动一百个起批的档次。  
张天乐回来的时候我在重新装行李，他说游戏打得太紧张，出了他好几身汗，拿上东西也去洗澡了。带着热气再次推门进来时，他也瞄到了门边小台子上放的两枚安全套。  
“哇塞，这都有。”张天乐果然也拿起了一个看，得出了类似的结论：“看着质量很差啊，这很容易破吧？”  
我莫名其妙地回答：“我哪知道。”  
他把洗浴用品收好，整了整背包后也空闲下来，煞有介事地在房间里来回走了两圈，过去将链条门锁给扣上了，转身对我说：“阿宇，我想……”  
“咳，”我及时打断这个人，“你也不用每次都说出来。”  
张天乐坐到我床边上，我跟他各自互相看一眼，都有点不知道要从何开始的意味。  
我伸手打开台灯，然后起身去把大灯关了，房间里一下子幽暗下来，就没那么尴尬。一回身我再次瞥见那两枚套子，便问张天乐：“你想用吗这个？”  
“用……用呗，但是可能也没用。”  
我不禁提醒他：“有没有用其实说实话不是特别重要。”  
“噢……对。”  
我扔给他一个，重新坐回床上去，兜头脱了衣服，再帮他把上衣也脱下来，然后抚上他的脸就开始亲他。我凑上前咬上他的下巴，然后再往上一些，亲他的下唇和嘴角，之后是一路细细碎碎的亲吻，从脖子到肩膀到胸膛。张天乐的呼吸逐渐放得沉重且长，一只手在我背脊上来回地摸。  
我偷偷往下看一眼，他盘腿坐着的姿势让我无从分辨他下身的反应，手只好从腰际开始顺着一点点往下走，摸到他胯骨的时候明显感觉他身体僵硬了起来，我边亲他边含糊不清地问：“硬了没有？”  
张天乐闷出一声“嗯”，我就把手探进他裤子里了。抓上的时候我才感到有点不好意思，怎么说呢，就是你有我有，大家构造都一样，但是没曾想这辈子还有抓上另一根这玩意的时候。  
路径都是相似的，先摸到毛发，然后是阴茎，往下走就是柔软的囊袋和大腿根，我没做什么多余的动作，只是摸了摸硬度，觉得可以了，就把他的裤头往下扯。  
光线幽暗归幽暗，想看的还是都看得清，挺端正的。  
“你自己戴还是我给你戴啊？”  
“……你来吧。”  
我不以为意地努努嘴，还有这情趣呢。  
我拿过套子拆了，一摸确实就是很一般的橡胶套，厚得很，破怕是不容易破的，就是等会张天乐的体感肯定好不了。  
我伸手过去要给他戴上，可张天乐突然把我手按住了，狐疑地说：“你怎么这么熟练？”  
“啊，熟练吗。”  
“你都不用看一下正反吗？”  
“这、这个，就是从这一面戴啊。”  
“我知道是从这一面戴，我是说你手法怎么这么熟练，看都不用看的吗？”  
我被他问懵了，不尴不尬地举着个套子，也不知道该不该继续。  
“你以前用过吗？”  
我心里咯噔一声，好像有点明白将会是怎么一回事了，“……用过。”  
“卧槽，你什么时候用的啊？跟谁用的啊？你用的吗还是谁用的？”  
我无言以对地看他了一眼，“你觉得我还能给别的男的戴过这个？”想了一下还是作罢，坦白道：“跟之前有一个前女友做过。”  
“我操你吴浩宇！你怎么能这样！什么时候的事啊？”张天乐一下子爆炸了，表情又急又气，甚至挪了一屁股坐得远了些，气冲冲地质问我。  
“什么时候……高一那年，十六吧应该是？”我陷入回忆，开始理时间线。  
“十六！十六！”  
“说我呢，你那时候……”我算了算，“你那时候才十五吧，你十五岁干嘛呢？”  
张天乐就不应声了，换了个问题才开口：“你跟她做过几次？”  
“这谁记得住啊。”  
“你们在一起很久吗？”  
“不到一年吧，反正高二分班没多久就分了。”  
“哪个女的啊？我在学校见过吗？”  
“你肯定没印象，在文科班，现在就是齐刘海……”  
“你到现在还留意她！你还知道现在是齐刘海！那以前是什么刘海？”  
“不是，哎呀，我是……我毕竟认识啊，楼上楼下的，上楼梯偶尔也能看见，看见就是，看见，我没留意，我就是看见了，你别多想。”我觉得脑门上都有冷汗流下来了，张天乐这不讲理的程度是真厉害。  
“……你们都是在哪做的啊？”  
“好像去她家的机会比较多。”  
“那你跟她是你第一次吗？”  
我哼了一句表示默认。  
“那你是很喜欢她吗？怎么开始做的？”  
“哎呀两年前的事了我哪记得清啊……就是谈恋爱呗，二人空间卿卿我我一会，挺自然地就……”我没敢说完，怕他更加不高兴。  
“你们在一块多久就……”张天乐这一句也没说完，表情已经不高兴坏了。  
“可能，两个月？”  
“两个月！两个月！然后你们还在一起一年，就是后面做了十个月！怪不得你戴套戴得那么熟练！”张天乐开始阴阳怪气地吼起我来，吼完又垂头丧气的，“你就那么喜欢她吗？两个月就跟人家上床了？”  
“当然那个时候肯定是喜欢啊……”我看着气氛不对，马上改了口：“哎呀，你讲讲理，以前是以前，以前谁知道现在会有个你啊，现在这不是，你也我也，比较平等。”  
张天乐又不接话了，因为是双床房，他直接下了床换到他那张床上，背对着我生着闷气。  
我看他光着个膀子孤零零地坐在床尾，有点于心不忍，想哄哄他却拿不准该说什么，说实话我自己有点不知道是祸从口出还是祸从天降的感觉，我试着开口：“别生气了，你让我干什么都行，我给你道歉嘛。”  
“我什么都不想让你干。”张天乐闷闷不乐地说。  
我正沉默之际，张天乐又说：“我就是嫉妒，我就是爱吃醋，我就是介意你跟别人好过，我就是介意你跟别人做过。”  
我真听不得这样的话，心里一下子暖洋洋的，我怎么能这么坏呢，把这个小可爱委屈成了小可怜。我也下了床，到他面前蹲下，环抱上他的腰，拿脑袋蹭他的肚皮。  
张天乐说：“别来这套，没用，我难过死了。”  
我突然想使个坏，腾出一只手把他的短裤往下拽，见那器官已经完全软下来耷拉在毛发间，怪可怜的，忍不住凑过去亲了它一口，“啵”一声，还有点响。  
他一下子绷直了身子，又把我按住，结结巴巴地说：“干嘛啊你？”  
“我给你舔舔吧。”说完我想了想，又补充一句：“我没给人口过，”接着我张了张嘴示意他：“新的。”

那东西真塞进我嘴里的时候，变硬的速度特别快，我小心把它含着，小幅度吞吐，没一会它就变得跟刚才一样大，我轻轻用牙齿咬了咬茎身，真硬。  
张天乐就一直坐着，顶多是换了个姿势，后仰着上半身用手撑着床，没什么太大反应。我其实有点想吐槽他，说我戴套熟练，他这不也是身经百战所以控制得体吗。  
我绝对不是爱给人干这事，但张天乐是张天乐，有感情在底下打基础，我心里没障碍。虽说不可能干得跟戴套一样熟练，但亏得有同样的生理构造，我于是换位思考，假如我是他，我会希望是一种怎么样的……技术。  
可说实话我翻来覆去，除了吸一吸舔一舔，从头舔到尾，又从底下舔回顶上，真不知道对着一根柱状物还能玩出什么花样来，我只能说是尽量全方位照顾，每块皮肤都不落下，尤其对头上会照顾得多一些，我也知道那块比较舒服。  
张天乐突然闷着声音说：“上手。”  
他这估计是进入下一阶段了，我伸出右手，比较礼貌地圈着根部，张天乐等不及又说：“握着，用点劲。”  
我开始上下撸动手里那根阴茎，龟头亮晶晶的，我也不知道为什么又张嘴把顶上含住了，舌头偷偷摸摸地在里面舔它。  
过了一会张天乐好像连呼吸的迹象也没有了，腹部收缩起来紧紧绷着，突然抓上我空闲的左手，极其用力，语气显得有些急躁：“起开，别舔了。”他没来得及多说，第二声就带上了警告的意味：“快放开，起来。”  
我正要松口，就感觉嘴里被一股流体喷了一下，我赶紧退开，就那么电光石火的功夫，我又想到他这要是没东西接上，最好的结果也就是盛一手或者抹一裤子，眼下毛巾抽纸几乎是在十万八千里远的方位，我也不知道我怎么想的，连忙又给他含上了，可张天乐这臭小子也是控制不住自己，全程没什么动作的人这会突然抱着我的头不让动，一下一下往我嘴里顶，我被顶到嗓子眼难受，下意识地皱眉头，腥苦的味道从空隙中滑下去，呛死我了。  
我蹲得腿麻，干脆一屁股坐地上，捂嘴清嗓子。张天乐喘着气平息下来，样子着急又窘迫，马上弯下腰来托起我的脸，轻捏我下颌骨，催促道：“快吐出来吐出来。”  
“疼，你轻点，下巴要给你捏脱臼了。”  
“东、东西呢？”  
“哪还有东西，我咽了。”  
张天乐震惊得说不出话来，再开口的却是：“你故意的是不是啊？”  
“我神经病啊我故意这个。”  
“那你干嘛往下咽啊！”  
“不是你给我怼进去的吗？”我觉得有点莫名其妙，“再说我咽了你不高兴？你又不是推不开我，抓着我不就是怕我真松口吗？”  
张天乐脸色阴沉，我好像是把话说得有点过了，后知后觉地开始生畏。  
他还没软下来，我被他摁上后颈，嘴又被捏开，前后有没有一分钟，那阴茎就又塞进来了。要说刚才是我在给他口交，那么这回就是嘴在被他捣，我完全成了被动方，只能尽量把牙齿藏起来，避免刮伤了他。  
张天乐站起身，双手抓着我后脑勺的头发，动作不至于粗鲁，但也算不上温和，他速度其实不快，就是一下一下往前捅，大开大合的，顶到我嗓子眼再尽数抽出来，我来不及咳嗽，就又被顶回了嗓子眼，没几下我眼里就开始泛酸，半仰着头往头发根里没眼泪，我发不出什么声音，只剩嘴里水唧唧的动静，气都喘不通透，搞得快窒息了。  
张天乐这个高度我想够上他就没法再在地上坐着，只能重新蹲回去，用膝盖撑着点地面少受一些力，手还得抓着他的腿当着力点，我彻底把眼睛闭上，觉得这个场面太无耻了。  
张天乐忽然彻底抽了出去，我有点恍惚，一吸进空气后就开始咳嗽。按理说我跟他身形差不了多少吧，却被他轻轻易易一把拉起来推着趴到床上去了，没让我爬起身，张天乐拖过我的胯让我撅了屁股，随后我下身一凉，裤子被他毫不留情地扯掉了，我心里一哆嗦，真实地开始害怕起来。不是不可以，是来得有些太快，我还没准备好。  
我挣扎着想要翻身，张天乐按着我不让我动弹，一掌很响但不重地拍上我的大腿，说：“并拢，并紧点。”  
其实我身体也有反应，硬在下面空空荡荡的也不好受，我把腿并起来，张天乐贴在我身后，将阴茎插进了我腿间。  
房间里虽然声音复杂但还是挺安静的，有床板吱呀的声音、身体撞击的声音和他压抑着的喘气声，而门外有时不时来回跑动嬉闹着的话语声，来自我们熟悉的、日日相处的同学们。  
人能提供给自己的心理刺激真是不得了，我想不动声色地腾出一只手，照顾一下我自己。  
我刚动了下肩膀，下面就被张天乐给拿住了。  
这人果然特会，也特坏。现下这个姿势算是自行解决时的顺位，他按照他平时怎么给自己来的就行，哪有我刚才的难度大，可他偏不一口气弄完，总是撸两下又慢了，撸两下又慢了。  
他恶向胆边生，我也怒从心头起，侧过身嚷他：“你行不行？不行还不让我行吗？”  
张天乐闻言干脆把我放开了，人也直起身来，我腿中他的凶器也抽出去了，我把腰一瘫，正想翻个个儿，股间就被他射上了恒温的液体，我一愣，僵着身子没敢再动。  
他射了好几下，最后在我腿上蹭了一下算完事，接着去另一张床上够了条浴巾扔到我身上，然后整个人趴过来，抱过我侧躺着，手探到前方重新把我抓上，“有擦的了，我给你弄。”  
我觉得我最后的骨气就是不管怎么样绝对不能吭哪怕一声，闭上眼睛皱眉头，咬着牙齿屏住气，面不改色心不跳，然后眼前看见雪花和星星。  
妈的，丢死个人。


End file.
